legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Beginner's guide to LOC
THIS PAGE IS FOR NOOBS ONLY! ...But then who isn't on some level... Anybody just starting out (NEW = NEWBIE = NOOB) - share what you have learned and read up for new tips and ideas! Recent additions: Tip #14a 7 Mar 13, Tip #15 revamped/expanded 8 Feb 13 Tip #15c added 28 Jan 13; Tip #18 17 Jan 13, Tip #17 CHANGED 16 Jan 13; Update to Tip #2 on 14 Jan 13Tip #16, Tip #1: Choose your element carefully - you CAN'T change it. Your options are: Tip #2: Refer SOMEBODY! Anybody... You won't have another chance later on. A referral bonus is given to BOTH the person being referred as well as the person doing the referring (that would be YOU!) If you don't know anybody yet - refer me: KAEL12 There is a new forest referral card now (click on the pictures to go to the card page): (Seed) Sylvain of Jade Woodlands thumb.jpg|link=(Seed) Sylvain of Jade Woodlands (Seed) Sylvain of Jade Woodlands - as of Jan 13. Previous referral cards: (Calm) Temperance Scorch Dragon thumb.jpg|link=(Calm) Temperance Scorch Dragon (Imprison) Imprisoned Battle DragonThumb.jpg|link=(Imprison) Imprisoned Battle Dragon CarefreeVagabondHydroDragonThumb.png|link=(Carefree) Vagabond Hydro Dragon (Calm) Temperance Scorch Dragon (Imprison) Imprisoned Battle Dragon (Carefree) Vagabond Hydro Dragon NOTE: All cards given by the system for free (referral bonus, login bonus, etc) are BOUND to your account, and cannot be traded. Tip #3: It's a New Day The 'day' resets at 5:00am Pacific time daily (08:00 for people like me on the east coast). This is when your daily login, ability to remove friends, etc resets. Events typically start at 8:00pm Pacific time, and will end at 7:59pm Pacific Time. Tip #4: Login bonus - Get Attendance Credit Tip #4 - You don't get credit for logging in until you go to your home page! You can roam around the game all day and not get credit for logging in if you don't go to your home page. Tip #5: Abbreviations - What did you say? (a few to start - see: Glossary for more): PP = Power Potion EP/ED = Energy Potion/ Energy Drink MM = Monster Maestro (another game from the same developers that will give you cross bonuses for playing the other title) You can access MM from the 'Top' page 'Pure' = Potions (usually all of either pp OR ed) Mix = Some of each of pp and ep (pp is usually sought first and values higher - so if you can, trade more ep and save your pp) Junk = A Rare with a required power to activate of 7 or less, low stats make these cards a waste to battle with, and are usually sacrificed. RM = Regular Max - a single card that has been fully enhanced PM = Perfect Max - two cards were fully enhanced, then evolved together, then the resulting EX card was fully enhanced Fresh = A card that has not yet been enhanced (level 1) UR = Ultra Rare. PM UR = Ultra Rare EX that is also PM Imperfect = A Rare EX or Ultra Rare EX that was evolved without fully enhancing both cards first. The value of an imperfect is considered = an unevolved card (and really hard to sell) You basically just took 2 cards and made them both worthless! Skilled Common - Just what is says - a common card that has a skill ability. These are used to enhance Rare and Ultra Rare cards in order to raise their Skill level. BR = Battle Royale. A fighting event that pits guild vs guild. PC = Price Check. Pretty self-explanatory. Tip #6: Currency - How much? Coins are not worthless, but are not the common currency ingame. While I believe they are and should be traded equally, many people value PP slightly higher, with EP close behind (see abbreviations in Tip #5). The value of PP and EP will vary depending on what event is taking place. Some people will trade in coins, but will require between 200,000 - 250,000 coins to = 1 PP or ED! Power Potion.png|Power Potion Power Potion (Bound).png Half Power Potion (Bound).png Energy Drink.png|Energy Potion / Energy Drink Bound ed.png Half Energy Drink (Bound).png Coins.png|Coins Typically 1 PP = 1 ED (although value of each varies by event and by user) Common price for 'Junk' Rare = 1 potion Common price for traps = 5,000 coins 'Skilled Commons' are also traded either for coins or pp/ed See: Items for more info Tip #7: Be Smart - Tips within the tips Yeah - I said it! DO NOT EVOLVE RARE OR ULTRA RARE CARDS BEFORE ENHANCING THEM!!! You basically just took 2 cards and made them both worthless! The value of the resulting 'Imperfect' is considered = an unevolved card (and really hard to sell) Beware of people that try to trade PP for EP at any ratio other than 1:1 - to include trades that make you add more for 'mix' or card trade Enhance Rares, but DO NOT enhance commons! Rares are more valuable when enhanced, but enhancing a common card is a waste of money! DO NOT waste your time attempting to raise the Skill level of cards until you have evolved them (again, FULLY ENHANCE BEFORE EVOLVING) DO NOT use potions in regular game play if you don't absolutely HAVE to! There will be events that give you Rare and Ultra Rare cards for meeting certain objectives - save every potion you have and only use them if they help you meet those objectives. Don't spend your unbound potions on your progress! Use bound potions to meet event objectives, and save unbound potions for trading. Once you get high enough rank that you have potions to spare you can use them to rank higher in events. Tip #8 - Be honest - This is a GAME, it should be FUN! Don't lie - Don't call a card PM if it isn't - you don't want others doing that to you. If you don't know what PM is - See Tip #5 - now you have no excuse! Don't steal - Beware of people that offer to 'help you' by taking your cards to enhance with the plan to give them back after - they likely WON'T! Don't ask for handouts because you are 'new' when you have another account that is level 75! Don't title your post 'Free' or 'Quitting' - unless you really are handing something out! It is really annoying... Equally annoying is saying 'no lowballing' without stating a price range that you will consider or saying "I know the price" but not telling us what you think that price is. Tip #9 - Edit Front Line - How to Maximize your Attack The front line cards that you use in attacks will be automatically chosen if you don't edit your front line. Sometimes this is okay, as the game chooses your toughest cards for the task - but it also accounts for power requirements. For example: It will choose a front line with a total power of 35 with 42000atk/37000def rather than a line using 45 power with 45000atk/38000 def - as it is deemed that the power increase is not worth the stat increase. If you are fighting Battle Royale or a Raid event this may be okay, but for attacking another player to steal their treasure - you might want the additional stat boost regardless of the power drain (since you will use it all anyway in the attack). You may want to set up front lines for different scenarios: Raid, Odyssey, Battle Royale, Rampart attack, Battle, etc. Don't forget to check back on your front line when you start trading cards (I keep forgetting to update mine)... NOTE: For normal attacks your front line shows when you attack, but your 'back line' also attacks - at 80% strength, and uses your highest attack cards until you run out of ATK power. Your defense works the same way - your 'back line' defends at 80% strength, and uses your highest defense cards until you run out of DEF power. Attacks can be altered during Battle Royale, as you can set your attack strength (20%, 40%, 60%, 80% or 100%), and will use attack power accordingly. For Raid battles, only your front line attacks. Tip #9a - Attack Power - How much damage am I doing? Touched upon above - your front line requires a certain amount of Attack power to activate. Depending on the attack, your back line (the rest of the cards in your deck) will attack as well with an 80% damage modifier. - When attacking another player from the Attack screen, you will use all attack power (your front line at 100%, and your back line at 80%) until either you run out of attack power, or all of your cards have activated. - When attacking a boss during Raid events, you will only use your front line. - During Battle Royale events, you can set the % of your full attack that will be used (20%, 40%, 60%, 80% or 100%). Again your front line will attack at 100%, and your back line at 80% until either you run out of attack power (for the % selected), or all of your cards have activated. NOTE: Your front line attack power is displayed during attacks. Your total attack power is also displayed above it - this shows the base damage for your full attack power, to include your back line. Skill, and element boosts are not accounted for in this number. The number displayed accounts for how much attack power you currently have - so you will need to look when your ATK power is full to get an accurate number. Also, if you don't have enough cards in your back line to use all of your attack power this number might be lower (ex: you have 300 ATK power, and only 5 cards in your deck - you will only use the portion of your ATK power required to activate the cards in your deck). Tip #10 - Enhancing vs Evolving - What should I do with all these cards? DO NOT EVOLVE RARE OR ULTRA RARE CARDS BEFORE ENHANCING! When you evolve two unenhanced cards, it takes 5% of the ATK/DEF of each, but that 5% will be of the unenhanced stats! When you evolve two fully enhanced cards it will take 10% of each, and that 10% will be of the enhanced stats! See: Evolving Ex: Fresh (unenhanced) stats: 1000/1000 means 5% or 50/50 from each card will be added = +100/100 added when evolving Enhanced (same cards starting with 1000/1000) stats: 2500/2500 means 10% or 250/250 from each card will be added = +500/500 added when evolving DO NOT Enhance commons - it is a waste of money! Even commons with decent stats will soon be overshadowed by Rare and Ultra Rare cards that you add to your inventory. It costs money to enhance - save it for enhancing your Rares! Tip # 11 - Easy Enhancing - You're Welcome! Take a look at my deck - every Rare, Rare EX, Ultra Rare and Ultra Rare EX I have is fully enhanced! How, you may ask - well, it is simple: Questing gives you cards as a reward. Event quests do not allow you to go back and replay past quests, but you ARE able to repeat the standard quests. 1. Repeat quest 2-5 (or any in chapter 2) over and over - you get 1 card per 3 energy spent! 2. Now, enhance your cards using the newly acquired cards - as any unevolved card used to enhance has about the same effect (there is a boost for using evolved cards). NOTE: Enhancing a card increases in cost as it levels up! Enhance cards at level 12+ with evolved commons to cut down on the cost (The cost of evolving is offset past level 12). See: Enhancing for more detail Tip #12 - Cards with Multiple Evolutions - Math Makes My Head Hurt I got asked: How would you evolve a referral card (that has 11 evolutions)? Do you evolve it to its second form then evolve agian or do you need to store 11 of those cards before evolving? There are two answers to this question: 1. The regular way -and- 2. Maximum 1. Evolve each card as you get it - they are already maxed, so you get 10% per evolution 2. YOU NEED INFINITELY MORE TO DO THIS: Evolve the first two cards, then evolve two others - now evolve the two sets. the next level would require two sets like this to max. This will maximize your gain, but you need more cards to do it - by the time you get to level 11 it will be a really nice card, but you need 2^10 cards (1024 cards) to do it!!!! NOTE: This is true for any card with multiple evolutions - you can either evolve them directly and get the advertised maximum, or at each level evolve each set with another set at the same evolution level. Maximum evolution takes 2^e cards where e=the # of total evolutions (which equals the final level -1). Ex: 3 evolutions = 8 cards. 1st: 1+1 (2 total); 2nd: 1+1 and 1+1 (4 total), 3rd: 1+1 and 1+1 then 1+1 and 1+1 (8 total) Tip #13 - Skill Points - Where should I put skill points? You get skill points as follows: 1 - Every time you complete a 'regular' quest from the quest tab (event quests do not give you skill points) 2 - Every time you defeat a boss in the 'regular' quest areas 3 - Every time you level up 5 - Every time you add a new friend -5 - Every time you remove a friend, or a friend removes you -6 - For REMOVING more than 1 friend per day ('New Day' is 5am PST) NOTE: You will get 5 points back for adding another friend - but you will NOT be able to regain the extra point you just lost. If a friend removes you, then you will lose only 5, no matter how many friends delete you in a day. Now, for the important part - where should you use them...? The way I see it, you have 4 options/plans/schemes for overall point distribution: Energy, Rounded, Defense, Attack. 1. Energy: If you are trying to level up quickly, you will want a lot of points in your energy.? - The good: You will level quickly, and if you are away from the game for an extended period you will have a lot of energy to work with when you return - The bad: Energy recharges at the same rate regardless of your maximum, so if you are very active you will likely not hit the maximum often, and therefore may be wasting the skill points 2. Rounded: You can evenly distribute points accross energy/attack/defense - or you can hit 'Auto Assign', and the system will distribute your points for you in this fashion. - The good: This will make you equally good on attack and defense, while also allowing you to level up at a moderate rate - The bad: You will not be overly strong in either attack or defense, and your battle record will reflect this 3. Defense: You can heavily distribute points into defense, and be all but unbeatable when attacked - The good: You will be less likely to have treasure stolen, and a lot of high level guilds recruit defense leaders - The bad: You will not be able to win an attack often, if at all - limiting how much you can participate in certain areas? of events 4. Attack: I saved this for last, as it is the most common. You can put everything into attack at the detriment to the rest. - The good: There are a lot of times that a strong attack will help you reach your goals - especially during events - The bad: You will lose quite often in defending if you have neglected points to defense - to include event defeats and lost treasure Tip #14 - Errors - My game locked up or has an error that won't fix itself If you get a regular error ingame, you will be routed to the 'Top' page If you have an error that locks up the game, try closing the app and restarting. For iOS: 1. Go to the home screen 2. Double tap the home button 3. Press and hold the icon until you see a red minus (-) 4. Click the minus 5. WAIT 10 seconds (this is an important step!) 6. Reopen the game If this still doesn't fix your issue (or if it is a game issue and not a device issue) - contact the Legend of the Cryptids Support Team: legend_support@applibot.co.jp Tip #14a - Raid Errors: The boss is gone, but still shows up? "It shows that I am in battle with a boss, but the timer is zero. I keep questing but can't find another boss, what do i do?" To clear this error: For a Boss that escaped: Click on the 'Go to Boss Battle' button on the quest screen - this will tell you that the boss is gone, but reset your ability to find another boss or be called to battle For a Boss that was repelled: Go to the 'Event Top' page, and claim your rewards from the most recent battle. Claiming your rewards will reset the fact that the boss was defeated and allow you to find another boss or be called to battle Tip #15 - EVENTS: How do I participate in an event? Odyssey Events - How do I play: Accessed through the 'Event Top' or 'Event Quest' buttons,'My Page' or 'Top page'. - What do I need: High energy, low attack; no special cards required (can play with 1 card in your deck) - Uses: energy potions for questing (and gain rank), power potions to battle for treasure, traps for protecting your treasure from attack - The good: Easy to play solo and at low level (as long as you have high energy); good if you are not in a guild, low level guild or in an inactive guild; no attack power is required to rank (only to battle for treasure) - The bad: Hard to predict where you will rank as drops are random; battling for treasure is a pain (because people ignore the fact that fire only gets green/turquoise, water only gets blue/purple, forest only gets red/yellow)! IMPORTANT: To (mostly) avoid traps - battle fire for green/turquoise, water for blue/purple, forest for red/yellow Forge Ahead: Will complete quests until you complete a quest or run out of energy NOTE: Cards go straight to your card inventory - anything in excess of what you can hold will be sold for coins! Raid Events - How do I play: Accessed through the 'Event Top' or 'Event Quest' buttons, 'My Page' or 'Top page'. NOTE: If you are currently in a battle - it will not inform you of this from the Top page - you will still need to go to 'My Page', 'Event Top' or 'Event Quest' - What do I need: High attack, low energy; ONLY front line attacks! - Uses: energy potions for questing, power potions to battle bosses (and gain rank) - The good: rewards go straight to present list as opposed to filling up card inventory; easy to predict how much damage you need to make a certain rank - The bad: hard to play solo - the essence is helping pull/defeat bosses with your guildmates; too many new URs for all the bosses now (Raid boss, Hidden boss, Secret boss, Ultra Secret boss, Victoria's Secret boss, etc); most people's favorite event, but WAY too long - easy to make rank, but hard to stay there! Expect a LOT of crashes! Battle Royale - How do I play: Accessed through the Guild page (ONLY) - What do I need: High attack, defense (what is that?), no energy required! - Uses: power potions to battle (PP are used to recover ATK to fight, and DEF when attacked) - The good: promotes team work; thankfully short - The bad: burns pp FAST; strong/active guild a MUST; minimal rewards during the event; guild interface is limited/clunky; guild rewards suck unless you are in the top 10 guilds (and those are generally the people that don't NEED the rewards) NOTE: Don't forget to gift tokens to players in your guild! You need at least 1 token in order to be able to gift, but you receive 2 tokens for each one you gift (ie: you have 1, gift to another player, now you have 3 - gift again, now you have 5, etc!) Also, don't forget to use your tokens before the event ends or you will lose them (some have reported tokens carrying over to the next BR, but I lost mine). NOTE: If you do not go to the event page first, you will normally NOT get credit toward the event for whatever you are doing! One exception to this rule is Battle Masters, which expounds on the 'Top Fighter' idea that is posted on the 'Top' page. The 'Bingo' event is SUPPOSED to give you credit for events as you complete them, but does not always work unless you go through the Bingo advertisement first! Tip #15a - EVENTS: What is 'Forge Ahead' and what does it do? During Raid Events, and Odyssey Events there is an option to Quest the same way you normally would, and there is an additional button that says 'Forge Ahead'. This new button allows you to complete Raid Quests, and Odyssey Quests much faster, by 'skipping through' the quest until you hit a stopping point: Quest complete, Boss appears, Level Up or you run out of energy. Learn it, live it, LOVE IT! Tip #15b - EVENTS: How come I can't find all of the treasure colors? Whether during regular quests or through Odyssey quests, you will find that you are unable to find all of the treasure pieces to complete the set you want. Here is why: Fire - ONLY gets GREEN/TURQUOISE from quests Forest - ONLY gets RED/YELLOW from quests Water - ONLY gets BLUE/PURPLE from quests Ordinary Quest: You will have to battle for the rest or have them gifted to you. Gifting is the best way - you can advertise on the message board or within your guild. You can donate additional treasure to your guild if you don't need/want it. Event Quest: While gifting works well during regular quests, you are typically unable to gift event treasure - so you will be forced to battle for it. Regardless of why, If you have to attack to get treasure, here is what I recommend: DO NOT trap your element treasure! You will get more of these than you know what to do with. DO NOT attack for treasure outside someone's element! It is simple - you can attack all you want and take the 5th treasure someone has without upsetting them, but if you steal the one they just had to fight through traps and use potions to get - you will really upset them! We can't gift event treasure, but we can still work together! Tip #15c - EVENTS: RAID - The Most Popular Event 1. Why am I only getting Common cards as rewards? None of the regular Raid bosses give anything but commons. For all Raids: there will be a boss that gives you a Rare, followed by the one that gives you the event UR, and there will be a not-so-'Secret' boss that may give additional rewards. 2. Do my skills stack? No, they don't. Only one skill of a type will activate in the same hit. This is true for regular attacks, as well as Raid Boss attacks. NOTE: You have 5 cards, so you hit 5 times per attack. You can have 3 cards with the same skill, and they can activate on 3 different hits, but will NEVER activate more than one per hit (and a MAXIMUM of 3 skills will activate in the entire attack). 3. What is the difference between 'Invite Friends' and 'Invite Guild'? Inviting Friends chooses (at random) from your list of 'friends' Inviting Guild members chooses (at random) people that are in your guild NOTE: You CANNOT choose who to invite. You CANNOT remove people once invited. NOTE: Up to 10 people can be invited per battle (although if you have less than 10 selected on the first attempt, there is a 'glitch' that will sometimes invite more than 10 when you try again. SUGGESTION: Unless your guildmates ask for you to pull up bosses for them to attack, it is generally not appreciated to pull up a high level boss and 'abandon' it (hit it once, send to guild and ignore). This will trap your guildmates into either finishing the boss or waiting 2hrs for it to time out. Asking for help is fine, but if you don't plan to attack the boss - don't dump it on others... Tip #16 - Guild - What is the benefit of joining a Guild? Raid Events give you the option to ask for help from your 'Friends' and/or your Guild members. You can also be 'called in' to help your friends and guild members to repel the bosses they are having trouble with. Battle Royale pits guilds against each other. You cannot participate if you are not a member of a guild. All events: Guild rewards are given depending on guild rank. This is on top of individual rewards earned following events. There are also Guild rewards given DURING events. NOTE: Guild rewards given DURING events, MUST BE CLAIMED BEFORE THE EVENT ENDS! Also, guilds can 'purchase' an element boost that gives a 5% boost to atk/def. This boost costs the guild $3M coins per element. Once purchased, the boost is active at all times, both during and outside events. Tip #17 - Card Limit - How many cards can I hold? ALL OF THIS HAS CHANGED as of 15 Jan 13! THE NEW FORMULA FOR HOW MANY CARDS YOU CAN HOLD IS: The base card limit (50) plus 1 card per 5 levels. For example a level 80 player: 80/5=16, so 50+16=66 ... Your new card limit is 66 For posterity - the old limit was an additional 5 cards every 35 levels (so level 80 used to be 60 cards) Tip #18 - Money, Money, Money! - How do I get more? Best ways to make PP/ED: 1. Quest - Regular quests, and event quests will give you bound PP/ED for defeating bosses for the first few levels, then start giving you unbound PP/ED 2. Play the market - Buy low, sell high! Sell MBD and MYD instead of using them. Sell the junk that you pull from LCPs (unless it is good enough to enhance and use). Buy event cards at the end of an event, and sell it again just before the next event of the same type. 3. Save - only use bound PP for finishing events, and only when you need to. Keep unbound PP for trading. It takes money to make money! Category:Tips/Strategy Category:Gameplay